warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Maplefur Eye- green Pelt- orange Gender- male Shorthaired Special Markings- His ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a blue collar Bristlefur Male Warrior Shorthaired Black Tortoiseshell (Like Cherrytail except without the white) Gold Eyes Name: Redleopard Gender: Female Rank: Caveguard Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Dark red w/brown-yellow belly Eye Color: Amber Pelt Variety: Spotted with dark brown like her mother! Charart request, please! Name: Echostar Gender: Female Rank: Leader Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: black-and-white (see my user pic for exact markings) Eye Color: green Thanks! Echostar 21:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Would you mind making this for me? I'd like to replace it with the current charart on my page. Thanks! Name: Glowinquartz Rank: Deputy Gender: Female Fur Length: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Very light yellow Eye Color: Bright Blue Other: Black ears, legs and tail, but tip of tail is very light yellow. (I got the idea for this cat while looking at Thistleclaw's charart) Thanks again! Cinderstar36 22:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Name:Squirrelflight.loner rank:loner gender:Female Fur lanth: Longhaired Pelt color: Squirrelflight but in loner form eye clolor: Green other White paw dark ginger tabby just like Squirrelflight exactly like Squirrelflight just pretend u want to make Squirrelflight but in loner form if she becomes a loner Please i want to see it Squirrelflight♥ 17:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the chararts, and No! They are awsome, not fails. :) Brook55 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Busy Hey Ice. If you're too busy to make my Charart just let me know and I'll ask someone else. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) He's actually nice. I understand. Good ol' Family Guy. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know I have had a lot of charart requests from about a month ago; I don't need them on this wiki anymore, I just don't know how to delete them. All my current images except the one on my userpage can be deleted if need be. Thank you, ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course, I just haven't gotten that far into it yet. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 22:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you mean the wiki IRC here, then maybe until 5:50 AM PST. Quailflight 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Songbird Since you withdrew your image of her, if anyone hasn't reserved her yet, may I do Songbird's queen image? $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 00:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been having difficulty with that lately, since so many on Nightfall's list are reserved and up for approval, but I think that the ones you could work on are Graymist's queen image, Boulder's rogue image, Tallpoppy's apprentice image, and...the rest are reserved. Wow. I think that there's some reservations that have been there for longer than two weeks, so they may or may not be removed sometime soon, but I know that those three you can definitely work on. $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 12:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Purdy Oh, okay. So you aren't going to tweak him?--NightshineR 17:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That is really good! But the stripes don't really match his other images.--NightshineR 17:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy belated birthday! =) RiverpeltSummer's Here! 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dawnstripe Well, it does seem that way to me, based solely on what you've given me, so I think it should be okay. But I don't own/haven't read BOTC so I can't give a solid answer. Either ask someone else, maybe Bramble who has read it, or put it up and see what happens. Sorry. -- Sandystar 22:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Do you mind if I use one of your old support pair userboxes that you had on your user page? Rainwhisker 20:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! :) [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 00:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here it is!!! I know the shading and ear pink is bad :( , still, hope you like it. Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 16:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends! I would love to be friends!!!! Whitestorm17 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, would you like to be friends ( : Ivyleaf 20:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hawkheart Hi, Icestorm! I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to reserve Hawkheart's alternate warrior image (there are so few left to do...), and I just wanted to make sure you were doing the mottled brown version and not the gray-patched version. I wasn't sure, and I wanted to check before I started working on it. Thanks! Hollydapple 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad you like my Foxpelt (see my userpage to see what I mean)! I'm kind of proud of him. I think I'm going to do Silverfur tonight and relieve Foxpelt for a month or two. I wanted to make sure you were doing the brown version and not the gray one so I didn't do the same image as you. Good luck with your Hawkheart! Have a nice evening, Hollydapple 02:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: ...why are you telling me this?--'Nightshine'~ 22:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, okay--'Nightshine'~ 22:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Is the charart long or short haired? [[User:Dawnleaf| ♥Dawnleaf♥ ]] 02:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm so very sorry about useing your blank on 5 Clans wiki. please acept my apoligy. Pantherstorm 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) WERE DO YOU MAKE THE CATS like Tallstar or Blurstar ? Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTMASK Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just dropin in to say Hi, and P,S your not a pecie of dirt :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart request! Name: Silvershine Rank: Leader Pelt: White and silver tabby Eye colour: Blue Long haired and female, Thanks![[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulloz! ICE! Hi! How iz you? -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Good. Sad-ish. My friend left for CA without even saying 'Good-bye'... -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on reaching 5000 edits! I feel so inferior . . . ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Me too. I'm just happy I reached 2000. Finally. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Charart!! Haha I know i'm a little late, but anyways heres your request.... *epic failure though haha* [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hey, Iceshine! I just wanted to let you know that I really respect you on this wiki. You have good ideas, and are a loyal contributor. You might not be the leader or deputy of any project, but I wanted to make sure you knew that your contributions are greatly appreciated and that I really admire you. I'm working on making my editcount better and I really want to be respected myself. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for all you do! Echostar 21:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leader? No way! To be honest, I would ♥ to be the leader of Project Characters, but that's a dream that will probably never be fulfilled. But I'll bet that you'll be a senior warrior of Project Characters someday. Hey, if that happened, would you want to? Echostar 21:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: kk See you there Re: kk See you there don't bother replying! ZorthHighly Explosive 18:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Theories I love your Theories. And I hope they will come true in the books. ( 23:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't at ##ice'shideout but I had to leave and I could'nt leave a message...wanna chat there? ZorthHighly Explosive 01:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart request- Frostleaf eyes- blue green pelt- white gender- female long-furred very pink nose- might want to include that rank- warrior leave the charart on my talk page- thanks!! -Mistfire 17:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Undoing? How do you Undo stuff? SandI'm a new level of awesome 02:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I cant get to the IRC I cant find it SandI'm a new level of awesome 03:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What ( : what do you mean by same Ivyleaf 02:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Yeah, the first person I met on the Wiki told me about it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't see it on the drop-down menu. Or am I just being a noob? xD --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) call me IceFire oh how do you make your warrior cat name colored Hi Hi. Hollyleaf: D blocked me on Holly wiki. I don't know why. So now I might be on Warriors wiki. Form Peacesign You're unblocked...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi Hi Icestorm. :D Nice to meet ya, I like your name ♫☯Poppysky☯♫ 00:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Cats Wiki Some users started a roleplay website called warrior cats wiki.Go there and join FrostClan!Here is the website address:www.warriorcatsrp.wikia.com Sig Hi Ice. Your sig is kinda messed up. The time goes to a seperate line and has a box around it. Just trying to help. . 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature help Okay, I reread the guidelines and I tried to do it, but I don't really understand it. xD Can you help? Or give me the coding? xD Frostheart ♥ 23:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you can u unban me from COTC irc? AshclawLive Curious 02:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) irc which channel? im on this: (#wikia-warriorsoftheforest YouTube Thanks for taking the time to find me on YouTube :D I didn't reply on there, because my iPod hates me -_- [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Care!!!!!!!!!! I am VERY glad that I vandlized Eualia's talk page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block me I don't care!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 19:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) -please don't block me- I sorta agree with dust... Eualia deleted question on Warriors Cats awnsers that were about warriors cats, and said they weren't!! And now.. there are the same sort of questions there, and THEY aren't deleted...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! GIMP. Hey, I was wondering is Gimp really better than Pixlr? If it is, are the tools the same or do they work better? Also, does it make your computer slow? xD Hehe. 'Cause my computer's like...3 years and it's a Vista. But it's pretty fast in my opinion, just wanted to know. 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I downloaded Gimp. I decided to test it out, but when I chose a color, it was either black or white. Can you help? 23:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It won't let me save it because it's a PNG file. what do I do? Lol. Sorry for so many questions. 02:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Icestorm! How have you been? I haven't been able to talk to you in a while! Also, thanks for supporting me on the senior warrior nomination, you're not to far off from becoming a senior warrior either! Talk to you soon! 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, the eye doctor is not the best place to be. My family went on vacation this summer to South Carolina, at Edisto Beach! It was so fun, although I don't appreciate the taste of salt water! Where did you go on vacation? 19:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I've always wanted to go to New York! What did you do while you were there? 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I love how you can give such a detailed account of everything that happened on your trip! XD =) How was the Statue of Liberty? I've always wanted to go there. 20:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I hate lines! An ice cream cookie huh? Sounds Intresting... haha! :) 20:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What is an ice cream cookie? XD 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That sounds delicious! :D 23:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Cotc Can u unchecked the thingy on meh ban that says not create account cuz I can't login in wikipedia now:(AshclawLive Curious 10:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorials I used Microsoft Word. I inserted the pictures and typed out the steps. Then I copied and pasted it to Paint and saved it. :) It took me awhile to figure out. 23:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok ( : thanks for the info and you can learn alot from the fav things and i love the icestorm pic it's AWESOME ( : Ivyleaf 02:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Coding Hi! So I spent the whole yesterday trying to code my page, and I finally did it. But the thing won't close. xD (check my page, you'll know what I'm talking about) and I tried doing it, but I am not wasting another day trying to figure it out. And since you have it correctly, could you help me? xD 23:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I did. Yesterday, I copied off Bramble's and Insaneular. 01:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC For a while. I'll be on the PCA channel if you'd like to meet me there. =) -- 03:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! Personally, I think there's many people that deserve it much more than me, but that's just me xD 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Any one of the senior warriors who have been here ''much longer than me, about nine tenths of the warriors in the project, you? That's who OwO 18:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Who said anything about leader? O_O Let's just wait and see what happens lol:D 19:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Question I wanted to if on Warriors Wiki:Characters, are you allowed to vote on the nominations, not the discussion, but the actual voting. Reply as soon as you can!! Thanks! (sorry but I'm new at Characters!! lol!) -- ''Rosey'' Stupid School!! Quick Question for You! *dips head in respect* Hello, how's the prey running? I noticed on your userpage, that you have a lot of the collapseable(pardon, I can't spell today) lists, and I was wondering exactly how to do that... I'm not really that good with the Wiki code. Could you help me with that, by any chance? ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll give it a shot and see how it works. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Living In a Dream 18:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha! It always seemed like you were annoyed with me, thats why... DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No problem, glad to help :) DiesIrae Visit me here!!! 02:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Icefall Here she is! I hope I did it right :P 15:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Owlstar I noticed that on the Owlstar page his kit ans apprentice names were not on the template. I tried to fix that but I don't know how to edit templates can you help me? Quickheart 22:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Darn.... Hey! The time we previously set won't work for me, so I was wondering if we could set it an hour forward? Thanks! 12:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ! Wow, Icestorm123, u r so talented! I hope I can be just like you! 19:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Reply (sigh) Oh, yes, I AM a vandal and everything, and I may not have came to this wiki like most people, all helpful and kind and innocent, but I've learned my lesson and I can't help complimenting you on your amazing charats. And yes, "really", I mean it. I may not follow the rules all that well, but I have to admit that your images are phenomenal. Best Wishes for you in the future, 20:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Userboxes Hi, Icestorm! I'm Midnitesky (or Midnite), and I'm kind of new here...could you please teach me how to create userboxes? (After tons of futile failures, I can't even seem to create ONE!) Thanks! Midnitesky 02:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Midnitesky Re:Gone I don't mind. It was the same for me. I lost my internet connection a week ago and just got it back. And I have terminal exams from the 9th. 06:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) FanFic Sig How do I get my sig to work on Warriors FanFiction Wiki? Is there something I have to do on User:Moonflight/Sig? 14:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Icestorm, it's me, Midnitesky. Thanks so much for your advice! I finally managed to create a userbox (This User is a Speaker of English). Thanks so much! Midnitesky 15:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Midnitesky Russetfur Hi Icestorm. I was on Eu's page and checked out his impossible thing again to see if it had changed. Can you tell me how it is Russetfur? :3 Hehe... 15:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :) Wow, Icestorm, you're so good at making charart! I hope I can be as good as you one day! Midnitesky 22:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Signature Code: MidniteskyTwinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Re: Thanks! Thanks for the compliment, Icestorm! ^_^ Is it okay if we can be friends? Midnitesky 19:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Starlingflight Hi Icestorm! This is Starlingflight! Tentatively, can we please be friends? I have very few here except for Poppysky and Mistfire as I am relatively new. And can you please do two Charart images for me? Thanks a lot! and pardon me I havent made a signature yet. You can find me by typing Starlingflight in the search. Thank you again and sorry Name- Starlingflight Rank- Warrior Eye- Green Pelt- Orange-ginger tabby tom. Gender- Male Coat- Long furred Special- A warrior version of Honeyleaf! This one is more urgent. Name- Fleckpelt Rank- Warrior Eye- Blue Pelt- Light brown tabby with a flecked mottled underbelly Gender- Female Coat- Short furred Special- A warrior version of Frecklewish! Holly Wiki Are you going to RP on Holly Wiki ever? Quickheart Cmon please even though Hollyleaf and Darkcloud can be mean sometimes Sandstar is a friendly and helpful user you will have a lot of fun there! Quickheart I doubt she would let you help. That grouch is too prideful same with Darkcloud. What do you think that she needs to work on to be better a running her wiki? Quickheart 13:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! Thanks so much for Crystal that sparkles in moonlight! I Love her! Could you perhaps make me a prey hunter version of her? Name: Crystal that sparkles in moonlight Rank: Prey Hunter Eyes: Light Purple Fur Colour: Black with white dots Other: White ears and tail tip Thanks! Since I'm only allowed one picture on my page I'll replace this one with the one I have now. Cinderstar36 21:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL I'm not included in your thoughts on other users? I feel betrayed . . . XD jk. 12:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL how nice of you! Hey it says I'm banned from the WWikia IRC. Did I do something? 02:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay XD thanks, Ice! 21:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) GIMP woes May I suggest the layer system. It works nicely with black cats(I use it on all of my chararts). Make a new layer over your image. For highlights just use white (or suitable color) paitn and use the paintbrush as you would the dodge tool. You can adjust the layer opticity to get the correct shade and than just blur it. Since you're using a new layer you dont have to worry about blurring the lineart. Same goes for shading. Hope this can help your black cat troubles. 20:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. It always works for me. I made Oscar and edited Hollyleaf's apprentice image in GIMP. How exactly do you use the layers? That may be the problem. 20:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've never used multiply before. Maybe that's it. I always just add a new layer and work on that. 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tutorials Do you do any tutorials? i really need help with stripes, tabbies, tortoishes, and ear pink :( heres my best tortoishell-and-white cat This is Marshpelt =D anyways, do you have any tutorials, or advice? i could use all the help i can get =) thanks! 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) How bout this Marshpelt? I wasn't sure if i should use blur or smudge for the blending - so i used smudge =) 21:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! lolz i highly reccommend you make a tutorial. Oh and do you have any advice on ear pink? i really, REALLY suck at ear pink =] As you can tell, Marshpelt has none. 19:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I have an ear pink chart i got from a tutorial, and heres what i got. I don't think i blurred it enough, but i'll keep practicing and leave you alone =D 19:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright =) i have a question though - are you a part of the character art project? i recently joined, but when i put up a Cinderpelt for approval, they said i can'tput up a cat whenever i want =( dissapointing, i really liked how she turned out. but when is it OK to put up a cat for approval? i mean really - you look at that cat and tell me she isn't good. shes really good. 21:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Ice! 23:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! 00:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Uuuuggggggh, Ice, don't kill me but my mom is making me get off to eat! Sorry!!!!! =( 00:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I got beat to nominating you! Congrats, Ice! We can be SW buddiez! 02:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions I have three questions 1.How do you make the signatures? 2.How do you make it so there's more pictures? 3.How do you make the boxes like the ones on the character pages? *Wildfire* 20:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mentor I seen that you didn't have a apprentice yet so would you like to be my mentor. Berrymist 01:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Re:IRC Today, I'll be on until 12:30 pm UTC, which is 5 pm my time, after that, I'll be on around 11:30 am UTC, which is 4 pm my time next week. Won't be on on weekends. 03:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Btw, shouldn't you archive this page? It's 71 sections... 03:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi shouldn't you add me to the adopt a user as your apprentice? Oh and I am goning to name my kit after you her name is Icekit (not Icestorm unless you want it to be Icestorm). Berrymist 21:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hi and it's ok your my first mentor and I forgot what I was gonna say B). Berrymist 01:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Catches you. >:D Hola, senorita. ;D Thanks for ze birthday wish. =) 15:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I remembered I remembered 2 things I was gonna say to you! 1. Would you like Icekit to look like? A. Icekit : is a small, fluffy snow﻿ white she-cat with a black paw and tail tip, creamy-brown paw, brown paw, and a gray paw, and icy-blue eyes B. Icekit : (the one on your user page which is beautiful) C. Icekit : (looks like me) 2. How do you get those hide and show things with the template inside? those are the things that haunt me ^.^ Berrymist 17:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Did you edit my talk page because someone said. Here you go (and a red box was there) and there was no siggy? Berrymist 18:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok and is it ok if Mintkit (my kit) looks like the cat on your user page? Berrymist 18:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Is the code for the hide and show thing if it is what should I do? Berrymist 18:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I did it but it got all messed up can you do it? Berrymist 18:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Would this be easy to drawn and color because I'm a fan of art and really good at it and I like to draw what my kits look like? Berrymist 19:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ I will try my best to do it (LOL) I will go do it now but I will still be on my labtop just leave a message and I will still get it! Berrymist 19:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm counting on you who should I do first. Here is the list (It will take a few minutes for Scarletkit and Fawnkit, I need to find descripions for them) Mintkit, Icekit (yay thats you), Scarletkit, or Fawnkit? Berrymist 19:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok what is there about the wikicode? Berrymist 19:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry but I'm renameing 2 of my kits and they are Fawnkit and (very sorry) Icekit but I will keep her spirit in my heart T.T Berrymist 03:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Again sorry I might rename Mintkit too and I like that name (I'm not sure I might keep Icekit and I will). Berrymist 15:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No I have no clue what that is? but I will be on later after I edit 2 of my kit's names. Berrymist 22:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Icestorm! Berrymist 22:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Cinderpelt Hi Ice, not to be rude or anything like that, but I was just wondering why you removed a quote from Cinderpelt's page. 23:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, ok. Really sorry for bothering you! 23:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Again sorry ﻿Again sorry I didn't know how's this Hello Berrymist 22:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I do that is how I get to a new line like this Berrymist 22:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Can you mentor me? Stormstrike 00:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi can you make me a charart (I don't know what this will look like but could you help)﻿ Name : Snowmist Rank : Queen Gender : She-cat Pelt-L : Long Pelt-C : Snowy white with all types of gray and black spots (Brambleberry's spots) Markings : None Eye-C : Dark blue thanks do you wanna be friends. Snowmist 02:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you oh and I love your siggy Ghoststorm that's cute and what are you gonna be for Halloween? Snowmist 15:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome I'm gonna be Jason from Friday the 13th I already have my mask, fake blood, and knif. Snowmist 16:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot : ( but my cat is driveing my CRAZY I want to kill her no than I won't have a kitty : { Snowmist 16:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you were still on? Or you are working on my charart? Snowmist 17:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeey I have been soooo busy, and CONGRATS!!!!!! I told you it would happen soon! 17:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your SW nomination. =) 22:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Not one vote against you. =) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi do you make chararts? Daisycloud* 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Daisycloud* 18:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Can u make me one just put it in my template i am logging off Name: Rainfall Pelt: a white she-cat with black and gray spots Rank: Depudy Eye: bright blue eyes No markings Thanks alot Rainfall* 21:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Can u mentor me? Shadowcloud 00:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ok I JUST GOT A NEW KITTEN (trying to think of a kittypet her name warrior name is Firebreeze) Hi um can you help me? Hazel feather 20:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Archives Hi, how do you make archives? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 03:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand, can you please explain it differently. Thanks, Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 16:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, do you make um templates? or chararts? Dapplestream* 23:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for bothering you, but how do you get those use boxes on your profile. (I just joined yesterday!) If you don't know what Im talking about....This user is caring like Brambleclaw! That! And i want it like that exactly as you have ith on your profile page! Thanks for the help! Featherwhisker 16:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker I mean USER BOXES sorry! Featherwhisker 16:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Featherwhisker Hi Hi would you like to join http://catoftheforest.wikia.com because we need more users but you can join Nightclan, Rippleclan, Leafclan, or Sunclan if you like? Dapplestream* 19:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It's ok I understand but did you atleast look at it? Dapplestream* 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Tigerblossom Hi, I wanted to know how you can make your own kits, queens, apprentices, warriors, depputies, and leaders because I see them ALL THE TIME but i have NO idea how to make them. Please tell me! Sorry, sorry I don't know right now things are hard for me now with school and things I just don't know you can take my off as your apprentice if you want.? Berrymist 18:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Thanks Hey Ice, I haven't been on for a while, and I want to congratulate you on becoming a senior warrior. :) I know that Warriors Characters Wiki moved to Warriors Fanfiction Characters Wiki, but I didn't go through the move, and honestly, I don't have enough time to be on WCWiki or WFCWiki anymore, so if PIA springs back up, since you were deputy, I'm passing on that leadership to you. Although I don't think anyone gets on anymore, the same goes for PowerClans Wiki. On WCWiki, I was so surprised and happy when I became leader, but my school life is hectic and busy, and although marching band is over, I'm now finding myself in the school jazz band and I'm taking private lessons now. Plus, exams will be coming up soon.... My life is really busy, and I know I can leave the projects knowing I've left them in safe hands. :) Also, Happy Thanksgiving, Icestorm. :) 04:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope to have some free time over the holidays, but I want to be able to spend some time with my family as well (who feel as if I've neglected them), so maybe we can talk on the IRC sometime, but I don't have enough time to fully devote myself to the other wikis anymore. I'm glad you understand, and thanks. I'm sure you'll be a great leader. :) I'll still be on this wiki, though, I'm not leaving all of the wikis yet. :D Nice talking to you, and thanks again. :) 21:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hi,I'm Mistystar139. Since you only have one apprentice,can you be my mentor? 21:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Could you teach me more about wikiCode and templates? I probably have a lot to learn! XD 23:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) can you reply to my apprentice request on Adopt A User? 00:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) great! Thanks so much! should it be added to the chart on Adopt a User that I'm your apprentice? sorry I replied late, I was sick:(. I should be on around 3-5 days a week x). I have a few questions: *how do you make colored charcats? *How do you make charart? *when are cites necessary? *what are projects? I might have more questions later, and sorry for asking them. 00:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC)